


And they were roommates

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: Holiday Ficlets! [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Falling In Love, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, I know that's how i called the work don't @ me, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, Shiro is a Tease (Voltron), and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: Keith had thought his endless crush was just an unrequited thing. Just a future delusion to hold on for now because sooner or later Shiro would bring someone to their apartment, would present them as their romantic partner and Keith would only be the roommate and friend that didn't have the courage to confess.But he had, the night before, and Shiro had been so sweet and soft about it, so eager and earnest to say his own feelings and ask for a date the next night. A movie date, he had said, just the two of them —and Kosmo and Black, of course, because the couch was practically theirs.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Holiday Ficlets! [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	And they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday gift for [Lole](https://twitter.com/leandralena)!!
> 
> I hope you like it!

Keith takes a breath before opening his bedroom’s door to the hallway, faintly hearing the pop of the corn Shiro was microwaving in their kitchen. Shiro was humming, softly to himself, and Keith felt a warmth spread across his chest and up to his face, knowing Shiro only hums when he was genuinely happy, even without acknowledging it himself. 

Keith wanted to believe it was because of what had happened yesterday, whispered confessions between roommates after a few shared beers, shy kisses given between giggles and the bashful afterglow of the whole thing, when Keith had closed his door to his bedroom and leaned his back on it until hearing Shiro’s own closing at the end of the hallway. 

He had been breathless, unbelieving, and Keith barely had any sleep thinking of how he was loved back by the roommate he had fell in love with ever since they met, both moving into the college dorms and then both deciding to stay together and rent a place after graduating. 

Keith had thought his endless crush was just an unrequited thing. Just a future delusion to hold on for now because sooner or later Shiro would bring someone to their apartment, would present them as their romantic partner and Keith would only be the roommate and friend that didn't have the courage to confess. 

But he had, the night before, and Shiro had been so sweet and soft about it, so eager and earnest to say his own feelings and ask for a date the next night. A movie date, he had said, just the two of them —and Kosmo and Black, of course, because the couch was practically theirs. 

Keith had been so nervous he had practically locked himself in his room, trying to distract himself with tons of late work, but the time of the date was nearing, and Keith didn't want to leave Shiro waiting. 

He takes another steadying breath and walked out of his bedroom, the buttery smell of popcorn being easy to follow despite his nervous steps. He peeps around the wall, finding Shiro humming while serving some soft drinks on glasses, smile wide. 

“Hey,” Keith murmurs, and Shiro snaps his head up, eyes glittering and smile almost splitting his face in half. 

“Hey, Keith,” he breathes, leaving the full glasses on the counter, and stepping close to him. Keith has to force his feet to stay rooted to keep from stepping away, “How are you?” 

“Good,” Keith answers, looking up at him, and Shiro sighs softly, lashes fluttering. Keith swallows, “How are you?” 

“I’m good,” Shiro replies, voice hushed and cheeks pink, “How are you?” 

Keith laughs, airy. 

“You already asked that,” he points out and Shiro takes a step closer, their chests almost brushing. Keith can feel his face go red. 

“Did I?” Shiro whispers, gaze dropping to Keith’s lips for a second. Keith can't help but bite them. 

“Yeah.” 

They stare into the other’s eyes, lost completely in the intense air around them, and the microwave suddenly beeps, breaking the pleasant hum of the silence settled between them. 

“Popcorn is ready,” Keith whispers, and Shiro nods, hot gaze not leaving his. 

“I know.” 

Keith lets out a breath, lips trembling open at the memory of Shiro’s against them, and Shiro gazes down, leaning a little before catching himself and finding Keith’s eyes with his. 

“May I-” 

“Yes,” Keith interrupts, throwing his arms around his neck and pulling him down in a kiss. 

Shiro makes a sound against him, posing his hands around Keith’s waist and squeezing. Keith sighs, smiling when he pulls away and Shiro tries to follow, whimpering when Keith just puts more distance between them. 

“Shiro, the popcorn,” Keith reminds him, the microwave doing the same with another round of beeps, to what Shiro huffs, “And the movie, remember?” 

“Okay,” Shiro pouts, nuzzling Keith’s cheek and neck, “But only if we don’t watch it.” 

Keith lets out a startled laugh, nodding. 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
